


Weasley Twins x Reader - Detention

by AwesomeGamer69Lol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Detention, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraining, Vaginal Sex, getting eaten out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGamer69Lol/pseuds/AwesomeGamer69Lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fred and George get you in trouble, you have to stay after class for detention with Snape. While Snape is out of the room, the twins start undressing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley Twins x Reader - Detention

Laughter echoes around the small classroom. Professor Snape looks up, and his eyes land on the two identical red heads. Who were conveniently placed next to me. 

“I didn't think Potions was funny, Weasley. Is it, Y/N?” Snape asks, turning to look at me. I shake my head no. Why did he have to choose me of all people? He moves forward, hits both of them with his book, and goes to his desk. “Stay after class, you three.” I feel my heart skip a beat. Three? 

“Excuse me, Professor?” I say quietly, raising my hand. He continues to write, even though I'm sure he heard me. “Profe-” I start, but get cut off. 

“Have patience. I heard you the first time, and seeming as class doesn't end for 10 minutes, I figured you could wait. What is it you so desperately need?” At this point, every set of eyes is on me. I never got in trouble. 

“Did you mean two?” 

“Did I say two?” he counters. I shake my head. “Don't ask questions if you know the answers.” Several people snicker. I turn to look at the twins. They’re talking to each other, as if nothing happened. I kick George in the leg, roughly. He stops talking, and turns to me. 

“Fancy a game of footies, do you?” I feel a blush rise as I shake my head. I despised the twins with everything I had. Yet, I couldn't help noticing their features. I could never talk to them, or anything, but I could stare from a distance. 

*Time Skip* 

“Y/L/N, stay,” Snape yells at me. I turn around, and head back to my desk. Fred and George grin at me. “I have to head to Professor Dumbledore’s office. I expect you to work as I am gone.” He stands up, and walks out of the room. Fred stands up. 

“What shall we do, Y/N?” he asks, looking right at me. I turn my gaze away, and shrug my shoulders. I hear a shift, and feel something touch me. George puts his fingers under my chin, and makes me face them. 

“I'm the better looking one, don't you think?” George asks. My mouth goes dry as he moves my head up and down. “See, she agrees.” 

“She won't think that for long,” Fred says, standing up. He grabs my arm, and pulls me out of my chair. I whimper as he backs me up into the desk. He forces his lips onto mine, and curls his fingers in my hair. I put my hands on his chest, and push, but he doesn't budge. George’s hands slide down my body, stopping at my waistband. He gives a tug, and my skirt slides down. Fred pulls away, and looks down at me. I try to stand up, but they hold me down. 

They move me over to an empty desk, and lay me across it. I feel plastic dig into my wrists as I'm tied up. They shove a makeshift gag in my mouth, and start undoing my shirt. Fred’s fingers undo the buttons on my shirt, and pull it off. 

“No bra today, I see.” He runs his hands up my stomach, and cups one breast. His calloused fingers latch onto my nipples, and he pinches them hard. I let out a cry, but the gag doesn't let the sound escape. George’s hand touches my leg, and snakes up to my core. I try to squeeze my legs together, but he doesn't allow it. Next thing I know, my legs are bound too. George places his tongue on my folds, and starts lapping. I squirm, trying to get away, and feel the restraints digging into me. 

He pushes a finger into me, and bites down on my clit. I scream out in pain. He pulls it into his mouth, and plays it over his tongue. Fred takes a nipple into his mouth, making them hard with his spit. He licks the valley between my breasts, and moves upwards. He starts sucking on my neck, biting down occasionally. George adds more fingers, and I feel myself painfully stretch. Fred forces his tongue into my mouth, and starts exploring. 

George withdraws his fingers, and I feel empty. I hear his zipper, and Fred is pulled off me. George has his cock in his hand. He grabs a handful of my hair, takes my gag out, and shoves himself in my mouth. His salty flesh runs across my tongue, and his head hits the back of my throat. He continues to move me at whatever speed he wants. I feel something warm press against my core. Fred. 

George grabs one of my hands, and places it on himself. He forces me to rub him, and take him deeper. He puts my hand onto his balls, and I grope them. He starts thrusting into me, mouth fucking me harder than before. Fred enters me, and I cry out in pain. He was a lot bigger than George’s fingers. Fred gives me no time, and starts thrusting into me. Pain courses through me, but neither of them take notice. George pulls out of my mouth, and slides beneath me. He slides into me from behind. 

I scream out in pain as both brothers thrust into me. George reaches around, and plays with my breasts. Fred’s finger rubs my clit, sending jolts through my body. He bends over me, and licks the tears, saliva, and sweat from my face. He nips at my neck again. He grabs my legs, and throw them over his shoulders. He hits me deeper than before, and all I feel is pain. 

“Please, stop,” I cry out. I hadn't noticed the tears running down my face until now. 

“We’re almost done,” they say in unison. Fred grip on my hips tighten, and his nails dig into my flesh. I can feel the blood run down my thigh, and mix with my juices. George’s breathing has become ragged, and strained. He bites down on my ear as his cock twitches inside me. His warm seed leaks into me, and he pulls out. He collapses against a wall, watching Fred pound me. He gives one more thrust, and the knot in my stomach explodes. He empties into me, and falls down next to George. 

“She’s good, Fred,” George says, pulling his clothes back on. Fred walks over to me, and wipes the tears off my face. He undoes the restraints, and I push myself onto the floor. I curl into a ball, and start sobbing. I hear footsteps, and notice the twins leaving. 

“Both of you, back here,” Snape’s voice booms. I feel relief flow through me. He would kill them. I look up, and see them walk over to Snape. “I will give you all detention, unless you let me help.”


End file.
